


The Girlfriend

by kaleigh



Series: Love is a four letter word [16]
Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies), The New Addams Family (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: Sometimes family obligations can have pleasurable results.
Relationships: Pugsley Addams & Amanda Buckman, Wednesday Addams/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Love is a four letter word [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/662270
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	The Girlfriend

Wednesday sat pensively on a low leather sofa sipping occasionally at a tumbler of scotch. Lucy was somewhere off with Amanda and Pugsley had decided not to even bother showing up, choosing instead to stay at the hotel and play video games with her best friend Joel.  
She was in someone's loft in the financial district of New York at some party or another on behalf of Addams Enterprises, her family's company. Amanda and Lucy had also received invites and had disappeared earlier in the evening with some other members of their sorority which included some of her former fellow campers from Camp Chippewa.  
She really wished either her girlfriend or Amanda would return and save her from her boredom. Next to her, a young analyst droned on alternatingly about stock forecasting and how much he needed to get laid. It was annoying but she supposed it could have been worse. The last time she had attended one of these things she had suffered being hit on all night. At that event, she had worn a black sheath dress with a low heel which apparently had meant it was open season on her. This time, however, Amanda had dressed her, having won a bet about football of all things.  
Lucy had ended up outside playing video games with Pugsley and Joel while Amanda combed her hair to the side, put dark eyeliner and lip gloss on her and dressed her in a black button-up shirt, tapered black trousers, and black boots. She finished it off with a black leather racing jacket that she claimed was primarily for Lucy who was perpetually cold. All in all, Wednesday liked the look and as a benefit it made the men leave her alone even if she suddenly became a bro in their eyes.   
About fifteen minutes passed before she saw what she thought was the shiny black curls of Lucy's hair next to the bright blonde of Amanda's. Almost all the guests wore black, dark grey or navy and with the dark lighting, Wednesday was forced to look for the women she came with by their hairstyles.  
Eventually, finance bro got up citing getting another drink and left. Before she could bask in the silence, his spot was taken by a tall brunette in a grey dress. The woman sat closer to Wednesday than the previous person had and flicked her hair over her shoulder before introducing herself.  
After a few minutes of small talk the woman, Claire, went in for the kill.  
"I see you're here alone. If you want, I could keep you company."  
She reached out as if to stroke Wednesday's arm but before she could a hand grabbed it.  
"She's taken Claire but I'm sure you can find someone who'll be willing to take your home. I heard Marguerite is here tonight so you better act quickly."   
With this, Lucy turned away and plopped herself sideways onto Wednesday's lap, leaned into to her and bit her neck lightly. Wednesday swallowed the moan that threatened to rise up as her hand tightened around her glass of scotch.  
"Sunshine, behave." Wednesday's voice was low with a hint of warning not that she seriously believed it would stop Lucy if she was determined.  
Lucy licked around the bite before biting her again deeper. Wednesday raised her other hand and wrapped it around her girlfriend's waist tightly. She wasn't sure why her girlfriend was being so possessive publicly as it was more Wednesday's role but she needed to keep their behaviour appropriate. Whether or not it was dark if their behaviour was less than PG it would get back to both her parents and Lucy's mother, not that they would care but Wednesday really wasn't interested in the teasing they would receive.  
Lucy pulled back and reached forward unbuttoning one of the buttons of Wednesday's shirt revealing creamy white collarbones. Before she could dive back in Amanda appeared, replacing the other woman on the sofa who had disappeared sometime during Lucy's display of ownership.  
"How long again do we have to stay?" Amanda whined.  
As Lucy raised Wednesday's hand to check her watch, Amanda caught sight of the bite marks on Wednesday's neck and asked, "Marking your territory?"  
Lucy leaned back against Wednesday satisfied. "Claire was here."  
"Oh good, that means Mason is here too. I'm gonna go find him. When you're ready to leave go ahead, I think I'm ready to get back in the game."  
"Be safe ok," Lucy said looking searchingly at Amanda.  
Amanda nodded and got up and after Lucy wished her good luck she strutted away.  
"What was that?" Wednesday asked.  
"I think Amanda's going to get laid," Lucy replied innocently from her perch on Wednesday's lap.  
"I got that. I meant your possessive streak."  
"Oh, Claire. I'm not sure. I'm usually way more mellow than that but you're mine."  
Wednesday leaned into Lucy, "I like it. Let's go back to the hotel."  
Lucy stood up and Wednesday followed, handing her the jacket to put on, taking her hand and leading her outside and to the elevator. It was only about ten blocks from the party to their hotel and while Lucy had on stilettos she knew her girlfriend would prefer to walk than wait around on a Lyft. Once outside they set off towards their hotel.  
As they walked, Lucy began running her hands over Wednesday's body and used the excuse of being tipsy, despite not having had a drink all night, to lean onto her while they waited to cross the street several times. Wednesday's control eroded with each pass of Lucy's hand so by the time they entered the hotel, she was desperate to get the other woman alone.   
Her voice broke while sending a message to her brother about Amanda's whereabouts and as such, she bypassed the shared suite and headed for the single room she had booked for them.  
Once they entered the room, she slammed Lucy up against the door and growled at her, leaning in to kiss her deeply. Before Lucy could do more than moan Wednesday dropped to her knees and raised the skirt of Lucy's dress. Moving her underwear to the side and pulling one of Lucy's legs over her shoulder, Wednesday began eating her girlfriend out. Lucy's gasps and moans were interspeded with Wednesday's tongue alternating between sucking on her clit and slipping into her hole to fuck her. Entering two fingers into her as Wednesday felt Lucy come she began fucking the other woman relentlessly drawing out two more orgasms before stopping and removing her hand gently before she became too oversensitive as the other woman fell bonelessly into her arms.  
Pulling them up, Wednesday kissed her girlfriend again before moving them to the bed and began undressing them to begin round two.


End file.
